Seduction
by Erendyce
Summary: Latin: seducere "to lead astray to where one didn't intend to go". Kanda learns it while on missions with a certain silver-haired boy. Yullen one-shot.


Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

* * *

_Repulsion slowly turns into attraction though you won't notice it until it's too late.  


* * *

_

There he is again, in a train to some god-forsaken, remote town lost somewhere in Norway. And of course, his partner for this mission is none other than Allen Walker.

Kanda curses his luck silently. Everything, he despises everything within that boy.

His physical features: a brat, yet with an old man hair, that bloody scar which crosses his eye, that deformed and black arm as if it has been burnt.

_Freak_.

His character: trusting, open, cheerful, chivalrous, self-sacrificing, martyr, hero, savior.

_Fake_.

Allen Walker is everything Kanda Yuu loathes, for he is the exact opposite of him.

The Japanese man glances at the boy who is sitting in front of him, sleeping. At first he wants it to be a mere glance, but he soon finds himself lingering over that pale figure, from the lock of silver hair falling on the closed eyelid to the red scar printed on that white cheek. His eyes drift down to the boy's open collar which exposes his neck and part of his collarbone. Such a fragile and delicate throat which Kanda could easily grab to see how the younger Exorcist would react.

Kanda shakes his head, irritated that he can be so easily disturbed by the moyashi, even when he sleeps. Still, heaven must really hate him to pair him up with that brat at almost each of his missions, not that any other Exorcist would have been better. Kanda would rather manage his missions alone, because he doesn't need help from anyone, and especially not from a moyashi.

_Hindrance_.

Allen slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times, before stretching out and yawning. He doesn't notice the pair of dark eyes on him, watching each one of his movements. Then he turns to Kanda:

"Good morning, Kanda." he says with his innocent smile.

Kanda doesn't even reply and turns his head to the window, watching the landscape flashing by. He hears the boy sigh slightly. It's not as if the latter has expected an answer anyway.

Allen doesn't know what to do when confronted with Kanda. He's well aware that the older man doesn't consider him as a comrade, thus he keeps trying to do his best not to bother him. Still, he is totally lost when it comes to dealing with the Japanese man, for no matter what he does or says, something still won't be right. And God knows how hard he tries in order not to irritate Kanda. But what Allen doesn't realize is that Kanda is more annoyed by what he does unconsciously than by his voluntary actions. For example, right now Allen is totally oblivious to the fact that Kanda has his eyes locked on him as the boy stretches his arms and runs a hand through his hair, then lets his fingers slide over the skin of his neck.

Once again, Kanda wants to hit himself for staring at that anomaly of the nature, namely Allen Walker. How come he cannot ignore the boy's presence like he usually does with any other person? How come he cannot simply _act_ like he usually does with any other?

_Damn you_.

--------------------

The mission's complete, but now they are told no train is to leave the station until the snowstorm is over. And that only adds to Kanda's already bad mood. A snowstorm! And according to the Finder who's asked some locals, there's no way to tell when it'll be over. Great.

Now Kanda and Allen are stuck at a hotel, in separate rooms, thank you very much, waiting for the storm to calm down.

The Japanese man is watching the snow falling – or rather flying – through the window, the sound of the wind reaching to his ears. He sighs, then tries to cool himself down. It's not like getting irritated over that is going to make the storm stop sooner anyway, so he simply lets himself fall on the chair and gazes at the flames of the crackling fire in the fireplace. It's nightime, yet he doesn't feel like sleeping.

A knock on his door makes him raise his head.

"What?"

"Kanda-dono." The Japanese man recognizes the Finder's voice. "I've brought you your meal."

"Che, fine."

He stands up and goes to unlock the door. As the Finder hands him the tray of food, he says:

"Kanda-dono, it seems like Walker-dono has a fever. I've brought him his meal too, and he didn't look well at all. But when I tried to give him some medicine, he refused, saying that there's no need to worry. Please, maybe you could try and give him." The Finder then puts a dose of medicine on the tray, waiting for Kanda's reply.

At first, he doesn't say anything, simply glaring at the medicine, but the Finder doesn't look like he'll leave before he gets a positive answer.

"Whatever." Kanda snaps dryly.

He closes the door, and put his tray on the table, but doesn't eat.

Who said idiots can't catch a cold? _Annoying brat_. No need to worry, huh? Well the moyashi is damn right, it's not like Kanda is going to worry about someone who can't even take care of himself. But then, how come he's still watching the medicine on his tray instead of eating his meal?

Kanda stands up abruptly.

"Stupid Moyashi."

He despises the silver-haired boy, yet he takes the medicine with him and goes to Allen's room. He can't stand how the boy always tries to put on a strong mask, yet he opens the door without even knocking.

Allen's room is only lit by the warm fire, so everything is plunged into a half-light. And there, on the bed, under the blanket, a shivering body is lying.

Kanda walks to the bed and sees the half-asleep boy, breathing heavily, shaking with an obviously high fever.

What does the brat think he can do with such a weak body?

_Moron_.

Kanda leans over the bed, and puts a hand on the blanket, shaking it slightly.

"Oi, Moyashi." He calls out.

Allen opens his eyes with effort, and surprise is reflected within those grey orbs as he sees who is standing next to him.

"K-Kanda…" he barely whispers.

"I'm just here to give you medicine, so take it and rest so we can leave as soon as possible." Kanda says sharply.

"I guess I'm a bit of a trouble, right?" Allen replies softly as he takes the glass of water Kanda is handing him.

"No kidding."

The silver-haired boy sits up on his bed to drink the beverage. Kanda can see his cheeks reddened by the fever, and how Allen's fingers are slightly shaking around the glass. Again, he finds himself staring at the boy, the boy who gives him headaches simply by thinking about him.

_Burden_.

Tiny drops of sweat on Allen's face show Kanda how high his temperature is. The boy gives back the empty glass to the older Exorcist who puts in on the table and is about to leave the room, but at the last second, he changes his mind and heads for Allen's bathroom. There, he takes a towel and a small basin which he fills with lukewarm water. Why is he even doing that? He doesn't know, there's something pulling the strings of his body, something which is greatly related to Allen Walker.

_Manipulator_.

Little does he know, Allen isn't even doing it on purpose, affecting the black-haired man like that.

Kanda comes back to Allen's room then takes a chair and sits by the bed's side. Allen is resting under the thick blanket, eyes closed. The Japanese man takes the damp towel and carefully puts it on the boy's hot forehead, cleaning the sweat away.

Allen is half-awake, half-asleep, but he can clearly feels something pleasantly fresh on his forehead, and he lets out a small sigh of content. He's fortunately too dizzy to realize that it's Kanda who's taking care of him, otherwise he'd have thought he is hallucinating.

Kanda's hand stops dead when he hears the sigh escaping from the boy's lips. These slightly parted lips, breathing with effort, inviting…

No.

The Japanese man focuses on cleaning the boy's face, but he's unvoluntarily absorbed by its features as he delicately runs the towel down the cheek, then the chin, then the other cheek.

Temptation. To touch these lips with the tips of his fingers. To touch them with his own lips. To sin.

The boy lies there, unaware of the storm in Kanda's mind, unaware that he is the cause of that storm, innocent boy.

Kanda curses under his breath. He knows he's gradually being led astray on new, unknown paths by that boy, but he can't help it.

Now he removes the top of the blanket from Allen's body, and unbuttons the top of his nightdress, revealing the pale yet hot skin of his chest. He applies the towel on it and feels the boy shudder at the contact. He lets his hand rest on the towel, feeling the motions of Allen's chest as he breathes, eyes locked on the exposed skin. For a moment Kanda is entranced by the sight of that boy lying in front of him, frail, helpless, under his care.

But Kanda quickly comes back to his senses, and starts to rebutton Allen's cloth before putting the blanket over him again. Then he dampens the towel again and lays it on the boy's forehead.

He's about to stand up and leave the room, when he hears a sound coming from Allen's lips.

"…Kanda…"

The Japanese man stops dead, then turns his head to look at the boy who's just breathed out his name, like a plea.

"Che."

He sits back on the chair, and stays there, the whole night.

_Seducer_.

9 a.m. Allen opens his eyes, feeling that the fever is gone now. Next to him, an empty chair. He puts his hand on it, it's still warm. _Probably the Finder. I'll have to thank him._

---------------------

Finally, they are back at the Order. Kanda doesn't want to think about that mission anymore, that damn mission where he has almost succumbed to the boy's charms. He has not fallen into the boy's trap.

_Not yet_.

Allen doesn't seem to remember that Kanda has been the one to stay by his sides while he was ill, and he acts perfectly normally towards the man.

That's fine by Kanda. That mission was a simple moment of weakness. To be quickly forgotten. Still, it seems to him as if a path is now open between the two Exorcists. He finds himself thinking about the boy more than what he'd like to admit.

_Bother_.

But then, right as he's going to his room, he crosses path with the silver-haired boy, who greets him with a smile:

"By the way, Kanda, the Finder told me you were the one who watched over me when I was ill. Thanks."

He's still smiling at him as he walks past Kanda, who hasn't moved from his spot, trying to register what the moyashi has just told him.

_Cursed brat_.

--------------------

Allen is at the cafeteria, carrying his usual gigantic tray of food to the table where Lavi and Lenalee are sitting. He sees Kanda walking to him, obviously leaving the place since he's done eating. Allen, being the kind person he is, steps aside, but his overload tray prevents him from seeing the chair in front of him, and what had to happen happens: he stumbles.

Kanda, whose reflexes are second to no one, immediately reaches out his arms and catches… the tray. The silver-haired boy, who is now on the ground, stands up and glares at Kanda:

"You ass. You could have caught me rather than the tray."

"Che, at least the food has not gone to waste. You should thank me for saving it." The Japanese man replies with a smirk.

He then gives the tray back at Allen and leaves. He hears a 'Bakanda!' in his back, but he doesn't care.

_Clown_.

Later on, while he's practising in the training room, Allen comes and leans on the doorframe.

"Hey, Kanda."

The black-haired man ignores him, but Allen goes on anyway:

"If I didn't have any tray with me at the cafeteria, would you have caught me or let me fall anyway?"

Kanda stops his movement. The tone is not accusing, simply curious.

"Che. Who would want to catch a moyashi like you?" Kanda asks.

"That's all I wanted to know, thanks Kanda!" Allen replies cheerfully, then leaves.

The silver-haired boy doesn't mind Kanda's answer, because he hasn't missed the faint smile – smile, not smirk – on the older Exorcist's lips.

----------------------

Another mission. And once again, Kanda and Allen are partners on this mission. Nevermind that, Kanda can simply keep on ignoring the boy and act like his usual self; Allen can't affect him since Kanda is supposed to have no feelings after all.

The mission's done, but the train only leaves tomorrow, so they have to spend a night at an inn. Their Finder comes to the two Exorcists and tell them:

"Kanda-dono, Walker-dono, I'm terribly sorry but it seems that the inn is pretty full and I can't get you separate rooms. I hope you don't mind sharing a two-person room for the night."

No way. The Finder didn't just say that. Kanda frowns, of course he minds! But it's not like he's got much choice anyway, and since the moyashi has already agreed, he'll have to do with it.

Nightfall. Allen is lying on his bed, hands crossed on his chest, silently staring at the ceiling. Kanda is sitting on the sofa, glancing at him. Again.

Again, that feeling he had back then in Norway, an undescribable feeling as he watches the boy. He doesn't believe that this feeling is back, yet it is.

_Pain in the neck_.

Yes, Allen Walker is a pain in Kanda's neck, but he isn't aware of it.

_Demon in disguise_.

Kanda notices that the boy has closed his eyes. He stands up, and walks to the bed where Allen is lying, without making any noise. He climbs on the bed, gets closer to the boy. His hands are on either side of Allen's head, his legs on either side of his hips, his bangs fall on either side of his face.

_Attractive face_.

Kanda's eyes linger on each detail of Allen's face, perfectly aware that the boy is slowly altering his personality. He tries to resist, but at the same moment, his dark eyes meet grey ones.

Allen has opened his eyes, and doesn't look surprised when he sees Kanda right over him, their faces a few inches apart. They look at each other for several seconds, silently, motionless.

Then Allen slowly reaches for Kanda's cheek, though he dares not touch it yet. He waits for Kanda's reaction first.

The Japanese man doesn't move when he sees the hand coming closer to his face. He's curious to know how far they can go, how far until they stop, how far until any resistance is annihilated. So he lowers his body, closing the distance between them, and waits for Allen to react.

When Allen feels Kanda's body on his own, his fingers which were until now a millimeter away from the other man's cheek start to run through the long, black hair. Kanda lets him do it.

He feels his will faltering, his resistance fading, he knows he won't be able to hold on for much longer.

_Yield_.

He silently curses the boy for being so damn alluring, but doesn't complain anymore when he feels Allen pulling his face closer to his own, and their lips connecting.

_Give in_.

Kanda falls into Allen's sweet trap, though the latter isn't aware that his very existence is a devilish trap for the Japanese man.

-------------

As he wakes up, the first thing he sees is the sleeping figure nuzzled against him, one hand on his chest. Allen's warm breath against Kanda's skin gives him goosebumps, but the older Exorcist doesn't dare move the boy, for fear of waking him up.

Instead he looks closely at Allen, from his sleeping face to the rest of his naked, pale body and delicately runs a hand on the boy's soft skin.

It's too late to go back, he knows it, for Allen Walker has successfully led him away from the straight path.

It's not like he minds anyway.

_Mine. From now on, you're mine only._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------------------------  
_...... So, what do you think about this story? Your comments are appreciated, as usual :]  
And by the way, am I the only one to think this or are chapters 182 and 184 totally awesome? I mean, there's enough material in those chapters for Yullen writers! See how Kanda and Allen are always stuck together now? And Allen's scar... that shouuld give ideas for plenty of angsty Yullen! Anyway, let's stop the useless talk here... Don't forget to leave a review :]

To Blood Soaked Redemption, if you happen to read this: yeah, I know, that wasn't an update but it's because I'm still not done with my damn story, and right now I'm having a great debate with myself to know how the story will go on... So hm anyway, I wish you could take this one-shot as a birthday present anway ^^°  
_  
_


End file.
